7 Pecados
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Envidia, Vanidad, Codicia, Ira, Lujuria, Gula y Pereza, la evolución de la relación de Bonnie y Andy a través de los siete pecados capitales. AndyxBonnie. Lemon/Lime.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Toy Story_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **7 Pecados**

 **Bonnie & Andy**

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Envidia**

 **oOo**

Desde su auto, antes de emprender el largo camino a la madurez, Andy mira a Bonnie para despedirse de ella y de aquella etapa tan maravillosa se su vida en silencio.

La vida para esa niña apenas está comenzando mientras que la suya ya ha cumplido un ciclo. Al pensar en eso todos sus recuerdos felices lo embargan, y no puede evitar sentir una pizca de envidia.

Esa sensación perdura cada verano que regresa en vacaciones. Bonnie y él se han convertido en buenos amigos, compañeros de juegos e imaginación, y ella siempre le deja ver a sus viejos y queridos juguetes.

La universidad es difícil, cuesta y Andy se siente tan cansado que a veces piensa que podría dormir un mes entero, si pudiera, claro. Pero ver a Bonnie hace que toda esa tensión e insomnio desaparezca. Le gusta estar con ella y recordar todos esos momentos inocentes de su infancia, pero al mismo tiempo envidia ya no poder volver a sentir en carne propia todo lo que esa tierna y feliz etapa conlleva.

A veces Bonnie también envidia a Andy, no porque se ha convertido en un buen médico, sino porque ya es un hombre hecho y derecho, independiente, que manda en su propia vida y no tiene que seguir órdenes de nadie.

Tiene once años cuando, obnubilada por el éxito de Andy Davis, decide convertirse en doctora también, pero entonces uno de sus compañeros de escuela se hace una horrible cortada llena de sangre en su presencia y desiste rápidamente de la idea, argumentando que tal vez Andy ame la sangre, pero ella no está tan loca.

Los años pasan, y Andy aún no puede evitar envidiar a Bonnie, que con poco más de una década encima apenas está entrando en la segunda fase de su vida, sin obligaciones ni responsabilidades, pudiendo dormir toda una noche entera sin preocuparse por nada más.

No es que no le guste su trabajo; ama salvar vidas, aunque a veces también desearía poder vivir la suya. Con emergencias a todas horas y horarios nada flexibles, el único momento de relajación en su vida es cuando puede ir a visitar a su madre, ver algunos viejos amigos, y también a la pequeña Bonnie, la más extraña de sus amistades, no sólo por su curiosa forma de ser, sino porque él le lleva casi doce años de edad.

Aun así, a veces siente que con esa niña tiene mucho más en común que con nadie, y eso vuelve todo aún más extraño, aunque no del todo.

Andy siempre ha creído que ella tenía algo especial, o de otra forma no le hubiera dado todos sus juguetes, en especial a Woody.

Sí, Bonnie es especial; joven y con toda una vida por delante, sin ninguna clase de preocupación al menos por unos seis años más.

A veces Andy envidia eso.

 **oOo**

 **Vanidad**

 **.**

Los años y la naturaleza han sido muy generosos con Bonnie Anderson, y ella lo sabe.

Tal vez no sea la niña más popular de la escuela por su timidez nata o su gusto por los libros que muchos chicos de su edad consideran "raros", pero a sus catorce años se sabe una muchacha muy bonita, inteligente y creativa que algún día será una gran escritora.

Puede que en la escuela parezca que descuida su apariencia, pero no le importa cómo luce por las mañanas o durante el almuerzo; no le importa llevar ojeras por pasarse la noche en vela leyendo, olvidarse del labial o de retocarse el maquillaje. No le importa que nadie la mire durante la semana porque Andy pasará a buscarla recién el sábado para ir al parque o a tomar un helado.

Sólo para salir con él le gusta verse hermosa, ponerse sus vestidos más bonitos y maquillarse como una estrella de cine. Tenía trece cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba que Andy apartara unas horas de su ocupada agenda fin de semana por medio para llevarla a pasear y recordar viejos tiempos; de alguna forma, pensar que pasa ese tiempo tan valioso con ella en vez de con cualquier otra chica hace que se sienta la más especial y hermosa del mundo. Adora ver la cara de sorpresa de su mejor amigo al verla tan arreglada, y escucharle decir lo hermosa y madura que se ve con el cabello recogido o con esos vestidos que cada vez parecen reducirse más; adora todas esas miradas de envidia de las otras chicas de su edad (y mayores) cuando la ven pasando del brazo de ese hombre tan apuesto en el centro comercial, riendo con ella; mirándola sólo a ella.

La vanidad es un pecado, le habían dicho en la iglesia, y Bonnie siempre lo tiene presente, pero piensa que, cuando está con Andy, un poquito de vanidad no le hace daño a nadie.

 **oOo**

 **Codicia**

 **.**

Andy jamás ha deseado lo que no es suyo o no debe; eso es algo que su madre ha inculcado muy bien en él desde pequeño.

Tiene un buen trabajo, una excelente carrera y una buena vida que cada tanto le permite algún que otro lujo. Tiene muchos amigos, una novia que lo quiere y su propio departamento, pero, cada vez que ve a su pequeña amiga, siente que todo eso no es suficiente.

No puede comprender qué es lo que Bonnie provoca en él, pero al estar con ella no puede evitar pensar que quiere más. ¿Más de qué? No tiene idea, pero lo quiere.

Tal vez sea el hecho de que la diferencia de edad es cada vez más notoria, y las responsabilidades lo agobian mientras Bonnie apenas comienza a salir a bailes y fiestas. El Andy soñador que alguna vez fue desaparece poco a poco, y su amiga, en cambio, está empezando a soñar. A eso se suma que su novia no cree que sea bueno que tenga entre sus amistades a una chiquilla de quince años cuando acaba de cumplir veintisiete, pero si hay algo que Andy de verdad ansía es que Bonnie nunca deje de ser su amiga. Y que nunca se aleje de su vida aunque el mundo entero se oponga a ello.

Andy es maravilloso. Bonnie no conoce a muchos chicos, pero sus compañeros son unos niños tontos de los que siempre se siente a años luz de distancia. Con Andy, en cambio, a pesar de la diferencia de edades, se siente tan cómoda como con nadie; no sólo es decididamente guapo, también es muy inteligente, divertido y simpático. Puede hablar con él de lo que sea, y con los años se han vuelto tan afines que, para Bonnie, Andy es la única persona en el mundo que de verdad la comprende. Él nunca se burla de su gusto por la literatura antigua, no se ríe de ella porque aún tiene a sus juguetes a los pies de la cama, ni la juzga. Andy es el único que entiende sus excentricidades y las acepta; la acepta a ella tal y como es.

Bonnie sabe lo que es un enamoramiento adolescente, pero no es eso lo que le pasa con Andy. Ella lo quiere, más que como un amigo o un hermano, como lo define su mamá. Bonnie sabe que ese sentimiento nunca pasará, y que lo que siente por Andy lo había sentido incluso antes de darse cuenta.

Bonnie ya ha decidido que él debe ser suyo, sólo que Andy, a pesar de sus veintiocho años, no parece entenderlo aún.

 **oOo**

 **Ira**

 **.**

Algo cambió en ella; sus padres (y sus juguetes que aún conserva en un baúl a los pies de la cama) se dan cuenta de eso.

Bonnie siempre ha sido una niña dulce, alegre y soñadora, y ahora se ha vuelto una adolescente irritable y gruñona que azota las puertas para avisar que ya está en casa.

Woody la conoce bien, y sabe que algo le está pasando, lo supo desde el día en que ella habló por teléfono con Andy, empezando contenta pero terminando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, fingiendo que nada le pasaba hasta que cortó la comunicación y empezó a gritar y arrojar cosas.

Gracias al Cielo mamá y papá no estaban o hubieran vuelto aún más loca a la fierecilla.

La razón no fue difícil de averiguar: Andy, el niño que todos amaban, se iba a casar con su novia de la universidad. Y Bonnie se había enterado. Y el enojo había comenzado.

Cuando Andy pasó por Bonnie aquel sábado, también se dio cuenta al instante de que algo pasaba con su amiga.

Habló con ella, intentó sacarle los motivos de su ira, insistió en que hablara con él mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, así como hacía con Molly cada vez que estaba triste.

Y Bonnie, en un arranque de valentía y enojo por igual, aprovechó la cercanía para depositar un beso rápido y torpe sobre los labios de su anonadado amigo, que apenas reaccionó cuando se separaron.

Andy la miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y vergüenza, el cabello desordenado y parte de su labial en la boca; y para ella, arrebolado y confundido, nunca se había visto más guapo que en ese momento.

—Me gustas— le confesó, bajito, volviendo a aprovechar la incredulidad de su amigo— Y no quiero que te cases...

Él parpadeó, primero esperando haber escuchado mal, pero después con una mueca de incómoda comprensión.

—Bonnie, yo...— las palabras no salían con la misma fluidez de siempre; aunque no lo mostrara, se sentía demasiado turbado como para pensar con claridad— Me halagas, pero... Tengo novia y tú eres... Eres una niña.

Lo que dijo fue horrible, y Andy lo sabe, pero lo que es aún más horrible fue la reacción de Bonnie, gritándole que no quería volver a verlo, y arrojando todo a su paso al echarlo de su casa.

Y durante meses Bonnie lo evita, y Andy empieza a impacientarse cada vez que va a verla y ella lo rechaza con cualquier excusa.

No han vuelto a hablar del beso, aunque en realidad no han vuelto a hablar de nada, porque Bonnie no ha querido volver a verlo.

Es sábado y como es su costumbre pasa a casa de su madre a verla, pasando la mañana con ella y Molly. En la tarde camina las pocas cuadras que lo separan de la casa de Bonnie y toca a la puerta con toda la intención de recuperar a su querida amiga, llevándole un libro de regalo, antiguo, como a Bonnie le gustan, sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso.

— ¡Oh, Andy! ¿Cómo estás?— lo saluda el señor Anderson, cuya incipiente calva se ha vuelto más pronunciada con los años.

—Hola, señor. Vine a ver a Bonnie... ¿Podría llamarla?

Es entonces cuando ve la congoja en el rostro del papá de Bonnie, y empieza a preocuparse.

— ¿Pasó algo? ¿Bonnie está bien?

El padre de Bonnie suspira, bajando la cabeza con resignación.

—Lo está, lo está. Es sólo que... Ah, mi pequeña salió en su primera cita, ¿puedes creerlo? Apenas tiene dieciséis...

Andy se queda sin palabras, y se despide del padre de Bonnie de la misma forma, sintiendo un nudo formándose en su garganta. Su primera intención es regresar a casa, pero no puede evitar sentarse en la parada de autobús frente a la casa de Bonnie a esperar.

Son casi las diez cuando un coche azul se estaciona en la vereda de enfrente, y por la luz de la calle puede reconocer el cabello corto de Bonnie, que está riendo con un muchacho, cantando una canción del estéreo antes de que el osado sujeto se acerque a ella y la bese. Y entonces, cuando ella no se aparta, Andy se siente desconcertado, molesto y traicionado, y no puede seguir mirando, así que, furioso, deja el libro sobre la banca y se va, molesto con Bonnie sin saber porqué.

Andy sabe que no está bien que tenga esos pensamientos, mucho menos que se sintiera de esa forma; Bonnie es una adolescente muy bonita, y es normal que las adolescentes bonitas tengan citas. Tal vez un no... Ni siquiera puede pensar en la palabra completa.

Bonnie no puede tener un novio; Bonnie no puede fijarse en nadie más. Bonnie debe ser suya, y el pensamiento le asusta. Se siente culpable por lo deshonesto de todo eso, pero no es tan tonto como para negar los sentimientos que Bonnie le despierta, y que con los años han ido mutado más allá del simple cariño fraternal.

Bonnie es una chica especial; la más especial de todas, pero tiene sólo diecisiete y él ya ronda los treinta. Ni siquiera es legal pensar en ella como lo hace, mucho menos tocarla como su cuerpo, por más enfermizo que sea, lo desea.

Y eso es tan confuso que lo llena de ira.

 **oOo**

 **Lujuria**

 **.**

Y allí está, de pie frente a cientos de personas y su novia, balbuceando cosas sin sentido cuando debería estar reafirmando la decisión más importante de su vida.

Y entonces, sin saber porqué, parado frente al altar de la iglesia, piensa en Bonnie. En sus labios rosados y carnosos, en sus hermosos y expresivos ojos y esa piel tan suave como el terciopelo que pudo tocar la vez que ella lo besó. Y piensa en lo bien que se sentía tenerla cerca, en lo mucho que ella lo entendía a pesar de la casi abismal diferencia de edad. Piensa en lo mucho que la extraña, y en que necesita volver a verla.

Y de repente, como una revelación, descubre lo que siente, lo que ha sentido desde hace tiempo y que se ha negado a aceptar. Descubre que no estaba con Bonnie porque le gustaba recordar su infancia, recordaba su infancia porque le gustaba estar con Bonnie, aún antes de amarla.

Entiende que no importa la edad que tenga, Bonnie es su mejor amiga, su compañera, y quiere pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

Y un firme y rotundo "No" sale de sus labios, y ya está corriendo lejos del altar antes de darse cuenta, atravesando la ciudad de camino a su antiguo vecindario, dispuesto a recuperar aquello que ha perdido por su estupidez.

Bonnie se sorprende al abrir la puerta y verlo allí, con su traje de boda arrugado y desarreglado, pero no pregunta cuando lo deja pasar y lo guía hacia su habitación, informándole que no están sus padres en casa, pero Andy lo sabe porque los ha dejado atrás en la iglesia.

Y tras varios segundos de indecisión, ella al fin se atreve a hacer la pregunta correcta:

— ¿Qué haces aquí en el día de tu boda, Andy?

—Vine por ti.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque te amo.

Ya no le importa nada; está mal pero no le importa; es inmoral, prohibido e incorrecto, pero ya ha cruzado esa línea.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, Andy se lanza a probar esas dulces labios con sabor a miel y canela, disfrutando de lo prohibido como nunca antes.

Bonnie no reacciona al principio, prisionera se su propia turbación, pero no tarda en abrazarse a él y permitirle levantarla del suelo, enrollando las piernas a sus caderas.

Les urge tanto sellar aquel compromiso, unirse en uno solo, que ninguno realmente lo piensa. Andy le levanta la falda hasta la cintura, hace a un lado la ropa interior con una mano y se entierra profundamente en el cálido y estrecho interior de la adolescente de diecisiete años. Bonnie gime de dolor por la doncellez pérdida de forma tan brusca, pero no tarda en acostumbrarse a la intromisión y el tamaño de su atacante. Los dos empiezan a moverse frenéticamente y al unísono, besándose con pasión y repitiéndose pequeñas palabras de amor a cada pausa. Andy la lleva a la cama, lanzando los juguetes a un lado mientras termina de desvestirla y desvestirse él, volviendo a entrar en Bonnie con una firme estocada que hace que ella suelte un grito de puro placer.

Está mal, los dos saben que no debieron dejarse llevar por la lujuria, pero ya no les importa.

 **oOo**

 **Gula**

 **.**

Bonnie no puede dormir, comer o concentrarse. Todo lo que puede hacer es pensar en Andy y sus fuertes manos recorriendo su cuerpo, en sus labios sobre los suyos, en cuántas horas faltan para volver a verlo...

Por supuesto que no puede hablar de eso con nadie, porque aunque se aman, están seguros de que nadie entendería; además, Andy podría meterse en serios problemas por su culpa, así que sólo puede desquitarse escribiendo su nombre en todos sus libros y cuadernos.

Andy, Andy, Andy. Necesita tenerlo cerca, llenarse de su aroma, y sentir su piel casi como una necesidad enfermiza. Lo necesita como a nadie. Lo quiere más que a nada.

Entonces alguien grita que tenga cuidado; Bonnie ve el balón que va hacia su cabeza pero, deliberadamente, no se mueve a ningún lado. La nariz le sangra, tiene un corte en la ceja y los profesores tienen que llevarla al hospital, allí donde Andy trabaja.

Cuando la dejan sola y el nivel de dolor es demasiado, piensa que se ha excedido en su deseo de ver a su amante secreto; que su necesidad por tenerlo cerca es tal que terminará por volverla loca, pero en ese momento un preocupado Andy abre la puerta y tras cerrar bien se lanza inmediatamente a besarla.

Y a Bonnie ya no le duele nada.

Nunca lo han hecho en el hospital.

Andy vive como en una nube desde que confesó sus sentimientos y Bonnie y él empezaron una excitante relación a escondidas. Ella aún es menor de edad, y aunque eso ha dejado de importarles, los dos tienen mucho cuidado, mas parece que no el suficiente.

Sus compañeros y amigos lo notan, su familia también. Nadie lo dice, pero todos saben (o al menos intuyen) que una chica tiene que estar detrás de todo. Andy va demasiado ansioso toda la semana, inquieto y misterioso, hasta que llega el fin de semana. A veces escapa durante la hora del almuerzo y siempre regresa tarde, relajado y con una sonrisa tan grande que apenas si puede disimularla. Es obvio que algo está pasándole, que está viendo a alguien y que no puede dejar de hacerlo.

Andy no sabe qué es lo que le ha hecho Bonnie; lo que sí sabe es que necesita de ella como del aire que respira. La extraña cuando no puede tenerla, y jamás termina de saciarse de ella cuando la tiene entre sus brazos.

En la iglesia aprendió lo que era la gula, y no es comida precisamente lo que Andy necesita, sino a Bonnie junto a él, besándolo, amándolo.

Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie. Aunque no sea correcto, aunque las leyes se interpongan, Andy ya no puede concebir su vida sin ella.

O al menos no quiere intentarlo.

 **oOo**

 **Pereza**

 **.**

Hay días que Andy no siente el más mínimo deseo de levantarse por las mañanas.

Aunque jamás se ha sentido tan feliz, piensa en Bonnie, en lo mal que está haberle robado parte de su juventud cuando debía estar divirtiéndose con sus amigas u otros chicos se su edad en vez de acompañarlo en su apartamento, viendo una película antigua y escuchando sus anécdotas en el hospital. Andy sabe que sólo se siente completo cuando está con ella, pero también que está robándole una parte importante de su vida al seguir con aquello, y teme el día que Bonnie se llene de frustraciones y lo odie por eso.

Su relación sigue a escondidas de todo el mundo, y nadie sospecha cada vez que pasa a buscarla como cada sábado para encerrarse en su departamento y hacer el amor hasta el anochecer. A Bonnie le falta menos de un año para graduarse, y ya empieza a hacer planes de cómo será su vida con él.

Andy sólo la escucha.

Ama a Bonnie como a nadie, y la ama tanto que no quiere impedirle florecer, no quiere que salte etapas por su culpa, ni que se pierda de esa maravillosa aventura que es la vida por permanecer a su lado.

El día anterior a su cumpleaños, al fin toma la decisión más madura de su vida como adulto: tiene que dejarla ir, por el bien de Bonnie; no para siempre, pero debe dejarla volar con sus propias alas. Por más madura que sea, Bonnie aún tiene mucho por vivir, experiencias que él ya ha vivido y no podrá compartir con ella, errores por cometer para aprender de ellos, personas por conocer y lugares por visitar a los que no podrá acompañarla.

Lo ha decidido, pero a pesar de eso su corazón se parte en miles de esquirlas cuando los ojos de Bonnie se llenan de lágrimas al escuchar le decir que ya no pueden verse más. Llora, grita y le ruega que no la deje, pero nada sirve. No entiende que es por su bien aquella separación, y que, algún día, tal vez, los dos volverán a estar juntos.

Y entonces, haciendo de tripas corazón para no flaquear, Andy se va, dispuesto a olvidarla, a olvidar a sus juguetes y todos los hermosos momentos que paso gracias a ellos, y en lo feliz que fue por haber conocido a Bonnie aquel día en que se los dejó a ella.

Todo cambia entonces. Ya no se quiere levantar de la cama, aunque se obliga a hacerlo. Su trabajo no le emociona, la vida tampoco. Se queda horas y horas en el hospital, buscando dejar de pensar en Bonnie, tratando de convencerse de que hizo los mejor para ella.

Pero nada es suficiente.

A veces siente demasiada pereza de seguir con su rutina. A veces siente demasiada pereza de vivir sin Bonnie.

A veces, a Bonnie le da pereza tener que levantarse por las mañanas para ir a la escuela, porque siente más que nunca las diferencias con las chicas de preparatoria.

Extraña a Andy, quiere correr a buscarlo pero él ya se ha ido lejos.

A veces Bonnie lo odia por considerarlo un cobarde, pero sigue amándolo tanto que todo ese odio no tarda en convertirse en pura añoranza. Quiere odiarlo, pero lo extraña, tanto que le da pereza. No piensa en otra cosa, ni siquiera en llenar las solicitudes para la universidad que desde hace meses reposan en escritorio.

Aún a veces sigue esperando que Andy regrese, que se aparezca en su puerta y la lleve consigo. Está decidida a buscarlo a pesar de su testarudez, porque ya lo ha perdonado y quiere estar con él.

Y empieza a hacer los planes en secreto, hasta que un día, de pronto, el dolor es tanto que decide seguir adelante. Llena las solicitudes y es aceptada por todas las universidades donde ha aplicado; empieza a salir de nuevo, y se da cuenta de que los preuniversitarios no son tan tontos como sus compañeros de escuela.

No sabe de Andy, y con los días desiste de preguntar por él. Ahora hay algo mucho más importante de lo que debe encargarse, e intenta dejar de lado la pereza para poder concentrarse en ello.

Andy la ha abandonado, y decide hacerse a la idea.

Después de todo, a Bonnie le da demasiada pereza seguir buscándolo.

 **oOo**

* * *

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hey!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Es la primera vez que publico en éste fandom, así que espero que les haya gustado.**

 **El fic termina aquí, pero creo que haré un epílogo.**

 **Si les gusta mi historia, debajo hay un cuadro donde pueden dejar su opinión.**

 **Saludos, y Feliz Navidad a todos.**

 **H.S.**


End file.
